Questions and Answers
The Question and Answer interviews are done by an unidentified intern hired by Blaineley to collect the thoughts of the contestants in the season after the filming is done. These interviews are released long before the finale actually airs, so viewers can have an inside look on the show. Camp Cash: Island Questions What convinced you to sign up? What was your favorite moment? Who was your favorite person? Your least favorite? What is the one thing that you miss most about being on the island? Ariel “Kia said it would be so fetch to show off our tight sisterly bond!” “My favorite moment is when Derek stayed with us in the spa hotel! He’s so fun!” “My favorite person was Kia! She’s such a caring and loving sister! I liked everyone so much!” “The one thing I miss most of all is Chef Coco. He’s such a sweet guy!” Atlas “When I first heard of this show, I signed up immediately. I needed new experiences and some cash, you know, we got paid at the end of the show for our lives being infringed upon.” “My favorite moment? Getting to spend all of my time with Ariel.” “Obviously my favorite person was Ariel. I think she was so adorable, but I hated her sister the most. Ariel goes to the moon and back for her, only to be treated like a slave.” “The one thing I miss the most? Whenever Ariel was called away to an alliance meeting, if she accidentally stumbled over anyone, she’d sweetly apologize, and even give them her treasured stuffed bear.” Cassy “I wanted to meet new people, unfortunately, some family members tagged along, I liked most of them though.” “My favorite moment would have to be I helped lock Kia in the freezer during the cooking challenge. Of course I was in her alliance at the time, so I made it look like I tripped.” “My favorite people were Ariel and Vanilla. They always carried a positive, bright mood whenever you were around them. I think my least favorite is obvious. Kia was nothing but a manipulative bully.” “What I miss the most though, is when we were on a winning streak when Kia was our leader. The spa hotel was so great.” Chance “I was convinced to sign up as soon as I saw the huge monetary prize for winning. I knew that I was already a winner, so why not show the world?” “Being booted first, I didn’t get to have great, memorable experiences, not that I would. These people sucked. I guess I didn’t hate when Kia unveiled her alliance and took out Cassy and Marc.” “I wasn’t particulaly fond of anyone, but I hated Trevin the least. And I hated Sareena the most, with Derek not too far behind.: “With only being on the island for a little less than a day, I missed the competition. I deserved better.” Cole “I was tempted to sign up as soon as I saw the posters all over my gym. I thought it was time for some new scenery. When I got here, I got a great view almost immediately.” “My most memorable experience was my first kiss with Vanilla. Although she is a bit of a ditz, she’s such a sweet person who means no harm to anyone.” “My favorite person is Vanilla, of course. She’s the love of my life. She’s the Daphne to my Niles. My least favorite people are Marc and Kia with no second guessing. They are terrible people. They are the worst.” “What I miss the most is the relationships that I created and built with everyone around me.” Derek “I received an application in the mail, which was kind of suspicious. Although, regardless, I did have a great time on the show.” “My favorite memory is when after the hunting each other down challenge, when everyone was in the infirmary, Sareena and I had a fun time laughing away our injuries, not really, but I still love being with her.” “My favorite person was Sareena, although Dina is in a close second. I hated Kia, I loathe that back-stabbing, manipulative, low witch!” “What I miss most of all would have to be the wave of positivity that Ariel and Vanilla always created, even given their dark circumstances.” Dina “I saw the flier in a book that I had recently purchased at the time, and thought that the hopeless romantic in me would find another lonely soul to combine with. I was wrong.” “My favorite moment was when Kia turned my team against me, but Sareena still stood up for me. Of course, all her efforts were in vain, but it was still nice.” “I liked Sareena and Derek most of all, and out of everyone, I hate Kia and Marc the most. They destroyed any chance I had at winning and I hope that they get what’s coming to them” “What I miss the most? I miss my best friend, Sareena, and her boyfriend Derek.” Geo “My mom kinda signed me up, because she thought that I needed an escape from home. I’m not very popular there. The bullies know me pretty well.” “My favorite moment is when I fell out of the tree and Glenda came to my rescue. I’m such a damsel in distress sometimes.” “My favorite person is Glenda, of course. My soulmate, the love of my life. My least favorite? Well, you might be surprised to find out that it’s not Kia. It’s Trevin. The egomaniac.” “What I’ll miss the most, it won’t be Glenda because we are moving in together! I think I’ll actually miss being berated by Kia constantly.” Glenda “Miquel got an application in the mail, and, since he thinks that being twenty and owning a highly successful boxing gear company and professional bodybuilder that he doesn’t need more exposure than what he’s received. So, he held a boxing competition to see who be the one of his trainees to fill out the application form. I lost in the last round, but since he said that I was his most improved, I won instead, and that’s how I got here.” “My favorite memory is when I knew that I fell in love with Geo. As soon as he fell out of that tree, I knew that I couldn’t live without him. I care deeply for him.” “My favorite person was Vanilla, she brought me back to my senses and morals, and helped me snap from who I was becoming. My least favorite person was Kia. She’s a monster.” “Do I miss it? Not really, with the contracts we signed, I bet that she isn’t done with us.” Kia “Are you kidding? A one million dollar prize for winning, and I’m obviously a winner. That’s reason enough.” “My favorite memory is mopping the floor with Sareena. From being a better strategist, and even shooting her down. She got what she deserved.” “My favorite person would have to be Marc, the poor fool. I have made a myriad of lists numbering the other contestants in order of their strengths, as well as how I view them. In the order of how I liked everyone, it’s Marc, Zyeb, Derek, Vanilla, Violet, Chance, Dina, Atlas, Geo, Ariel, Trevin, Sareena, Glenda, Cole, and last is Cassy.” “What I miss the most about the island is the power alliance with me, Ariel, and Glenda. Of course, they’re easy to replace.” Marc “I joined the show because I wanted the money, and although I feel like I wasted my time, there was something that I liked. Sure, love is okay, but a million dollars is so much better.” “My favorite memory was finally winning over Cassy. Next question.” “My favorite person was Cassy, although Kia did protect me and save me more than once, but I just love Cassy so much. Why do I hate the most? Cole. The steroid freak ruined me.” “What I miss the most? I’d say ‘nothing,’ but I think it’s pretty obvious that I miss Cassy.” Sareena “I signed up for this show because I was looking for a way to discover new things about the world and myself. I definitely found a missing piece of myself in Derek.” “My favorite memory was when I worked with Derek in the cooking challenge. We go so well together.” “My favorite person is obviously Derek, didn’t I make it obvious by now? My least favorite, she shot me and cheated me?” “What I miss the most? I don’t think you want to hear his name come from me again?” Trevin “I signed up because I wanted the money. Who wouldn’t? The money should belong to me!” “My favorite memory? Slaying everyone when I proved that I’m not only sexy, but a very talented DJ. But being a DJ just doesn’t give me enough money.” “My favorite person? I was the only one who wasn’t terrible, I’m the best one to be on the show. But, out of the rest of the commoners who are just wastes of time, I guess Chance is the least terrible.” “What I miss the most? The money. I deserved it!” Vanilla “I didn’t actually see the fliers for the show, the other girls on my cheer squad signed me up without telling me, the captain, Chasity, said that I needed to practice my skills because I needed practice on holding someone up because she’s tired of holding me up. She’s so thoughful!” “My favorite memory is when I kissed Corey for the first time. He was so sweet to me, he even brought me a cake once.” “My favorite person is Colbert. He’s so gentle and sweet. I absolutely adored everyone, but if I had to pick someone as my least favorite, it would be Kia. I can’t forgive what she did to me.” “What I miss the most isn’t the competition, it’s not even the great food by Chef Coco, it’s spending time with Chestnut, wait. That’s the name of my horse.” Violet “I saw the poster for the show at my science lab, and with my superior brain power, I knew that I would be a shoe-in to win it all. With this show, I believed it would be my first stepping stone to taking over the world, one screen at a time.” “My favorite memory was using a taser of my own invention to shock Kia, however she electrocuted me with an electric eel, so my effort was basically wasted, but it was fun to electrocute her.” “My favorite person and my least favorite are the same person, Kia. She’s cold and ruthless, but she’s also an intellectual force to be reckoned with. I’d like to see the way her mind works.” “What I miss the most about being on the island is the competition, I deserved the money. I deserved to win, but Sareena had to ruin the chance for me. I absolutely detest her.” Zyeb “I saw an ad for the show on my laptop when I was shopping for weights for my home gym. I figured that I could show the world that you can be smart, muscular, and kind at the same time. And I think I did a pretty good job at it, since I lasted that long without following anybodies orders or backstabbed anyone to get ahead.” “My favorite memory is when I finally professed what I felt to the one I think is my significant other.” “My favorite person is without a doubt, Kia. She’s much more than what people think of her. She’s very kind and considerate when she isn’t trying to be some tough, icy, warrior. She’s a very sweet, scared, hurt young woman. When she lets her walls down, she’s really beautiful. As for who I didn’t like, I liked pretty much everyone, but out of everyone, I really didn’t like Trevin all that much. His ego is way too big for me.” "What I miss the most? The closeness I felt with my team." Category:Camp Cash: Island Category:Camp Cash Action Category:Camp Cash Reloaded Category:Camp Cash: Danger Zone Category:Camp Cash All-Stars